Frisk is Sick
by ThiccTrashQueen
Summary: Frisk falls sick just when Toriel has to go to an important meeting, so she leaves Frisk with the skeleton brothers for a few days. (post-pacifist ending, Frisk's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, so um, this is my very first time writing a FanFiction! I hope it's not too bad. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

You hear footsteps coming down the hallway as you lay in bed, not feeling very well. A few seconds later, your new mother, Toriel, comes into your bedroom.

"My child, I am sorry to tell you so last minute, but I have just received a phone call informing me that there is a very important meeting that I must attend tomorrow."

"It's fine for telling me so late" you say quietly. You never really liked talking that much, but you talk if its necessary. "Who am I going to stay with?"

"I sent a text message to Sans a few minutes ago. Hopefully he and Papyrus aren't too busy too watch you for a few days."

You nod happily, hoping that you can stay with Papyrus and your Dunkle Sans. It's been quite a while since you've gotten to see those two. Then you realize that you still don't feel good. In fact, you haven't felt very well all day. You quickly inform Toriel about this. Toriel places a hand on your forehead.

"Oh my, you do feel very hot. Hopefully you are not too sick to stay here without me..." Toriel trails off, thinking about how she lost Chara to illness. She quickly removes the thought from her head so she can take care of her sick child.

You desperately want to stay with Sans and Papyrus, so you assure her that you will be fine for a few days, and she should not worry.

 **A/N Sorry for the super duper short first chapter! I would keep writing, but I have to go to homework. I started writing this while procrastination eh heh heh...anyways, there should be another chapter out tonight or tomorrow, most likely tonight though! So follow the story if you want to see what happens next :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you wake up feeling worse than you were yesterday. You feel your forehead. _Hot._ Despite feeling terrible, you somehow manage to make yourself get out of bed and trudge into the kitchen, where Toriel is making pancakes.

"Good morning, my child", Toriel greets as she places a plate of pancakes drizzled in maple syrup on the table.

You sleepily wave back at her and sit down in front of the pancakes. They look delicious, but you aren't sure if you have the stomach for them, since you're sick and all. Toriel notices you staring at the pancakes and asks, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just not sure if I can eat all this, Mom..."

"Oh! I had forgotten that you were not feeling very well last night. I went out this morning and got a thermometer so we can check your temperature to make sure that it is not too serious."

And with that Toriel scavenges through the cabinets until she finally pulls out a thermometer meant for use on your forehead. She quickly takes your temperature and looks at the little screen and sighs.

"It says 101.3, are you sure you will be okay without me for a few days?"

You nod and plaster a half-hearted grin on your face and hope that Toriel is convinced that you will be just fine. She can be quite protective at times.

"Oh alright, I guess you will be fine. I will be sure to inform Sans and Papyrus that you are sick. Oh! I also forgot to mention that Sans replied to my text this morning and said it will be fine if you stayed over for a few days. Now go up to your room and pack. I will put some of these pancakes in a container to take with you in case you want to eat breakfast later."

You trudge upstairs into your bedroom, grab your suitcase, and start packing up your things.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

You arrive at the skeleton brothers' house just a little after 1 in the afternoon. You get out of the car and slowly walk up to the door as Toriel carries your suitcase. You ring the doorbell and hear loud footsteps coming to the door. The door swings open and-

"GREETINGS, SMALL HUMAN AND TORIEL!" Papyrus practically yells, but thats just his normal voice.

"Hello, Papyrus. Thank you so much for keeping Frisk for me while I go to my meeting. It really means a lot. Is your brother home?" Toriel responds.

"YES, HE IS HOME, BUT HE IS JUST BEING HIS LAZY SELF AND HASN'T GOT OFF THE COUCH ALL DAY"

With those words, you see a boney hand giving a thumbs up from the couch. You can't see Sans at all, the back of the couch is covering him entirely because he's slouching so much.

"Well anyways, thank you for being able to watch Frisk again, but I must go, I do not want to miss the meeting. Bye Sans and Papyrus. And goodbye, my child." Toriel reaches down to give you a quick hug and kiss and hands your bag to Papyrus.

Papyrus sets your bag on the floor by the couch and sets off to go to his cooking lessons with Undyne, and probably catch the house on fire for the 8th time this year. You walk over to the couch very slowly and plop down next to Sans who is watching Mettaton's TV show. Mettaton has become quite the star ever since the barrier was broken and he got his own television show up on the surface. But Mettaton was always so busy now, that you hardly ever got to see him.

"sup kiddo. heard that you're sick. are you feeling any better?" Sans's voice breaks you out of your thoughts and you give him a thumbs down as a response, meaning that you weren't feeling better at all.

"oh, well, thats a shame. hope you feel better soon, kid."

Sans ruffles your hair, gets up off the couch and heads up into his room.

You pull your fluffy blanket out of your bag next to the couch. You curl up in it and continue to watch Mettaton's show. You feel your eyes getting heavier and heavier, and the next thing you know, you've fallen asleep.

 **A/N Sorry if the chapters aren't super long! I just don't have much time to write, and I said I would post tonight so I quickly made this chapter. Hopefully it's good enough to last you until the next chapter. Also, thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews this has gotten! I just published this today, I didn't expect it to get so many follows and stuff that quickly. The next chapter should be out Tuesday or Wednesday. Probably Wednesday though, because I have a lot of homework on Tuesdays.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**GENOCIDE ROUTE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER**_

 **A/N I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I've just been feeling unmotivated to write it, but you guys seem to really want the next chapter, so I'll do my best to write a longer one this time!**

You wake up to the sounds pots and utensils clanging around in the kitchen. You look into the kitchen from your spot on the couch, and sure enough, Papyrus is in there making his somewhat edible spaghetti. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a familiar figure sitting on the couch right where your feet are (Frisk was laying on the couch, not sitting). You look over to see that Sans was sitting there, watching...anime? You didn't know that Sans likes anime, and you assume that it was a series that Alphys told him about.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

After the brothers ate the barely edible spaghetti, they went off to bed because it was starting to get late. You didn't eat anything, because you weren't hungry and you had tasted Papyrus's spaghetti before, it was not good. You hadn't moved off the couch, either, since you still felt horrible due to your high fever. You decide to turn on the TV to that anime Sans was watching. After awhile of sitting in the dark, curled up in your fluffy blanket, watching anime, you start to get sleepy again. You turn off the TV and go to sleep.

"it's a beautiful day outside", Sans began. "birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you.."

His eyes turned pitch black.

"should be burnin l"

Sans picked you up with his magic and knocked you down to the floor, summoning bones below you, then firing his Gaster Blasters at you. You were in a lot of pain, and were very confused. Sans was your friend, you would never do anything to hurt him! He continued to attack you with a lot of strength, and your HP was decreasing very quickly. "SANS! What are you talking about?! I never hurt anyone! I'm your friend!" You were crying.

"you are one freak, kid. don't you remember? you killed them all. everyone. toriel, undyne, mettaton...and my brother..."

"I didn't do that! I never killed an-" before you could finish, Sans was slamming you on the walls and floor again.

"dirty brother killer!", Sans yelled as he was attacking you, with visible tears forming in his eye sockets.

And suddenly you wake up sweating, and there are tears running down your cheeks. You spring off the couch and run to Sans's room, but the door is locked, so you just sit in front of his door, crying. Eventually, you crying wakes him up. The door opens to reveal the tired and quite confused looking skeleton looking down at you.

"uhh..kid? Whats the matter?"

You cling to his leg and start apologizing over and over for supposably killing everyone including eventually Sans himself.

"kid...you never did any of that..it was all just a nightmare." Sans was quite familiar with nightmares about other timelines, specifically the timelines where Frisk was possessed by Chara and was doing a Genocide Run.

Since you are quite delirious because you are still very sick and it was late in the night, you believe that you actually _did_ kill everyone but somehow Sans was still here..? It doesn't really make sense, but it didn't have to make sense to you, since you were so delirious.

You look up at Sans, tears still rolling down your cheeks. Sans could tell that you weren't entirely sure if what he just said was true. He scoops you up into his arms and walks down the hall to Papyrus's room. He cracks open the door just wide enough that you can see Papyrus peacefully asleep in his race car bed. You suddenly do realize that it really must have been all just a bad dream, and slowly start to pull yourself together.

"feel better now?"

You give a slight nod as Sans puts you back down on your feet.

"okay good"

You can hear a hint of relief in his voice. He really does care about you, even if he doesn't show it all too much. Sans starts to walk back to his room, but stops and looks over his shoulder back at you.

"hey kid..if you're still shaken up by that nightmare..you could sleep with me tonight i guess"

You smile and follow Sans back into his room and lay on his mattress. His sheets are curled up into a ball and laying on the floor. He doesn't necessarily _need_ them because he doesn't really get cold. Sans picks up the blankets and throws them over you and lays down on his side next to you. You cuddle up to his back and bury your face in his hoodie. And just like that, you're asleep with a small smile on your face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry it's been so long since my last update. I just kind of got tired of writing this story very quickly and I didn't intend on finishing it, but I got a review today from a guest named Sansy G that gave me that one final push to get my ass out here and finish up the damn story! Ahaha. Also, before I begin writing this chapter, I wanted to call out a typo in the last chapter that's been getting on my nerves. Where I wrote "Should be burning in hell" it took out the "in hell" part and won't let me fix it for some reason..? I'm not sure why, but I just wanted to let you guys know incase any of you were confused by the lack of** ** _in hell_** **. Okay I'll shut up now!**

The next morning you wake up, and are immediately hit by the delicious smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. You rub the sleep out of your eyes and stretch out. You feel a ton better than you were yesterday. You then realize that Sans is not in his room like when you fell asleep on him. He must be downstairs. You leave the lazy skeleton's messy bedroom and head downstairs to the kitchen. Papyrus is in there, just finishing up cooking bacon and eggs, and Sans is sitting on the couch watching MTT Morning News. You sleepily take a seat at the kitchen table.

"GOOD MORNING, HUMAN!" says the very cheerful Papyrus. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S EXCELLENTLY COOKED EGGS AND BACON?"

You nod, and Papyrus happily sets down a plate of eggs and bacon arranged in the shape of a smiley face.

"i guess you could say...they're _eggcellently_ cooked," Sans says as he makes his way to the kitchen table to join you and Papyrus. This earns a small chuckle out of you.

"SANS! YOU CAN'T GO _ONE_ DAY WITHOUT MAKING ONE OF THOSE TERRIBLE PUNS OF YOURS!" yells Papyrus

"you're right, papyrus. i couldn't even if i _fried_."

 _"_ UGH!" Papyrus storms off to his room muttering something about Sans and his puns.

"so kid," Sans begins as he turns his attention to you, happily snarfing down your eggs and bacon, "you feeling better yet?"

You nod vigorously with a bacon strip still sticking out of your mouth.

"that's good, because tori is coming back to pick you up today. the meeting ended earlier than expected. you'd better start getting your things together."

You quickly finish up the _eggcellent_ breakfast and hurry to get your things packed back into your bag. Just as you finish, you hear the doorbell ring, followed by loud footsteps heading down the stairs. Must be Papyrus. You race downstairs to greet your mom.

"Oh! Hello, Frisk! Are you feeling better?" Toriel greets as she feels your forehead.

You give her a quick nod.

"You do not feel hot anymore. I guess you are not sick anymore!" Toriel says with a bit too much enthusiasm. You hope she wasn't too worried about you in the time she was gone, because of what happened with Chara many years back.

"YES, YOU ARE NOT SICK ANYMORE! I GUESS YOU WERE NO MATCH FOR THAT TERRIBLE FEVER!" Papyrus exclaims.

After a little more chatting between Toriel and the two skele-bros, you wave goodbye to the wacky skeletons and Toriel takes you back home and makes some of her signature Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie.

 _ **The End ;u;**_

 **More A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support and positive reviews I've gotten on this story! And once again, sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long! Especially those of you who left reviews saying you wanted more chapters! Thanks for reading, and be sure to follow me incase I decide to write another fan fiction! Have a lovely day, night, afternoon, or whatever it is wherever you are!**


End file.
